Stolen Moments
by Dynamictoffee
Summary: This is my first time writing in this genre so I apologise if it is rubbish. This is basically about my own OC and Cedric falling in love. But it's probably not what you usually expect in a Romance...


**A/N: I came up with this story last night and decided I had better write it down before I forgot about it. This is my first attempt at this genre so if you could comment down below telling me what to improve, what I did well (If anything) and if you want more I would appreciate it. Also if you have any suggestions/ideas or anything you want to discuss about my story then feel free to PM me and I will listen to your ideas and discuss them with you. Also this story is based on my OC (Original Character) and I apologise if any characters are OOC (Out Of Character).**

**Bold is That Persons POV (Point of View)**

_Italics are a persons thoughts_

Normal is normal

**Anthony**

I was running past the Great Hall, not wanting to be late for Potions. I had overslept and had to throw my clothes on before shoving my belongings into my bag and raced through the school. Along the way I had bumped into Peeves who had done everything he possibly could to slow me down including locking doors, pulling the carpets out from under me and stealing my stuff then throwing it around.

I glanced at my watch. I was 10 minutes late. _Snape is so going to kill me! _I turned the corner and fell down the flight of stairs that I always forgot about. At the bottom, about to climb up, was Cedric Diggory. I didn't have time to call out a warning before landing on him. My bag went sailing over my head, spilling the contents everywhere. My inkpots and Potion Phials smashed making the contents leak all over the floor. My books were thrown around the corridor. I looked and saw my homework get ruined by the potions that I had to make for Snape seep into the ink and make it unreadable. I was not off to a good start.

Suddenly I remembered that I was laying on Cedric and quickly got off of him. _This is embarrassing..._

"Sorry about that! I woke up late and realised I had Potions first and I didn't want to be late and I forgot that staircase was there and..." I came to a stop when I saw him smiling at me. I felt my face go red. _He's cute when he smiles. _I shook my head, trying to clear it. _Whoah! Were the hell did that come from?_ I looked over at my stuff and sighed. I glanced over at Cedric through the corner of my eye and saw him shake his head to. I smiled for some reason.

I started picking up my things and after a moments hesitation he started to help me. I found that to be really kind of him because he was surely late for his lesson as well and he didn't have to help me. I started picking up my books first. I reached over for my Charms book at the same time as he did and our hands touched.

I felt my heart twitch. His hands were smooth and soft. I realised that my hands were probably sweaty and gross. I looked at his face and realised why all the girls found him attractive. His light skin and brown hair were contributing factors but I think what really sealed the deal were his grey eyes. I found myself captivated by them. I had never seen eyes like his before. His eyes held meaning and I could stare at them all day. I had read somewhere that the colour of your eyes show a lot about a person. _Grey eyes... What did that mean again? I think wise, gentle and sensitive... I'm going to have to find out._

Suddenly I heard a somebody clear their throat. I quickly withdrew my hand and looked over. It was Professor McGonagall.

"What are you two doing out of lesson?" She demanded. Cedric had stood up and looked McGonagall in the eyes.

"I was on my way to Quidditch practice and found this student picking up his belongings so I decided to help." He said rather convincingly. _ Awww! He's trying to help me! Wait! No... Stop thinking stuff like this! _McGonagall nodded.

"Very well. You've done your part here Mr. Diggory. Move along." She said. Cedric nodded and handed me the last of my books and disappeared up the stairs and around the corner. She then turned to me. "And you Mr. Weaver. Hurry along to you lesson and don't let me catch you out of lesson again or I will give you a detention." I nodded, stuffed the rest of my things into my bag and ran the rest of the way to Potions.

When I got there Snape instantly took away 30 points away from Gryfindor for being 30 minutes late and gave me a detention for having no homework. But the strange thing was... I didn't care. All I could think about was those moments I had with Cedric. My friends kept asking why I was late and why I was acting weird. I couldn't tell them. I couldn't tell anybody. Not yet. Because I wasn't sure what had happened in that corridor with Cedric Diggory.


End file.
